


Just Perfect

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, establist relationship, gerita - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: Italy and Germany just finished their three-month anniversary date, and Italy is reflecting on how nice it was, can it become even better?





	Just Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this during my train ride, and today I kept on adding to it, I am actually really proud of this one, but feedback is always welcome! Hope you all enjoy the fluff.

I sat down on the couch “You sure? You never want to leave any dishes”

“It’s fine, it’s a special day after all,” I noticed his hands twitch slightly as he said it. So I  grabbed it, and then kissed his knuckles softly.

“I know, and I don’t want **YOU** to be uncomfortable so” I smiled “You can clean up, I know you’ll get it done quickly”

Ludwig still looked unsure, so I stood up again and cupped his cheek, stroking my thumb under his eye “Go” I said softly

He sighed and gave a grateful smile, then turned his head to the side kissing my hand, making me grin, then stepping back and quickly went back to the kitchen.

I set back down in the corner of the couch, with my legs pulled up underneath me, with the smile still on my face. He was nervous I could tell, and it seems he was finally relaxing a bit. It was our three month anniversary, the time had seemed to go by so quickly, and we have been taking things slow, it was Ludwig's first relationship after all, and I didn’t mind at all taking things slow.

I got that everything about a relationship could be new, and terrifying, and he really wanted this to last...they both did.

And this was the first time that Ludwig planned out a date! Or at least such a big one. So I couldn’t blame him for being a bit on edge , I remember I was the same when I planned our first date. But he has done so wonderfully, it seems he has consulted every book on the subject possible

I chuckled at that thought, It was so...well him. It’s adorable.

He had shown up at my door with flowers which now stood proudly on the living room table back home. He had held the car door open for me and we walked arm in arm to the movies. He was blushing and stuttering while ordering the movie tickets. That was probably because of a combination of nerves and embarrassment still not quite used to public displays of affection, and the knowing look the cashier gave us, was probably not helping either. When we were out of sight. I promptly kissed his cheek as a reward. Which made him flush bright red once more, which was great.

My grandpa would probably say I should have kissed his mouth instead but…

I turned around on the couch to look into the kitchen, to see Ludwig with the sleeves of his black dress shirt rolled up, hands in the soap filled sink. He looked at me as if he could sense me looking

“Almost done”

I gave him a nod and a smile as he continued to work, and I continued to stare at my handsome boyfriend, the rolled up sleeves were really showing off his arm muscles. They were flexing quite nicely, making me want to run my fingers over them, my eyes flicked to his face.

I really didn’t mind we hadn’t ‘kissed” yet, I mean sure I pecked his lips, cheek, nose, etc, but not a..full on kiss. Of course, I have wondered and fantasized about it...like I am doing right now… he had his lips pulled in a frown, I just wanted to kiss it right off him, I mean who wouldn’t think about their boyfriend kissing them from time to time. I really wasn’t minding the slow pace we were having. If anything, it made everything so much more special then any of my previous relationships.

Like that time when he kissed my cheek for the first time? That was so cute, he had done it, and then he was stammering that he was sorry, that he should have asked first, his face an adorable red colour. And when I kissed his cheek back to calm him down, his eyes had been so wide and -

“Feli?”

I blinked and looked to the side, how had I spaced out so badly that I didn’t notice him leaving the kitchen and sitting down beside me. I turned my body so I was facing him, my arm still over the back of the couch

“Sorry Love, spaced out for a second there”

He chuckled, which made his eyes crinkle, he may say he is not adorable..but he so was

“I noticed,” he said, I thought I saw some nervousness cross his eyes but I couldn’t think much about it as he continued

“What were you thinking about that made you space out"

I blinked, seeing an opening and deciding to take it and gave him my best flirty smile.”Besides, thinking about how handsome my boyfriend looks, with his sleeves rolled up, and thinking about the perfect date he had organized today, not much”

I left out the thinking about him kissing me part, he didn’t need to unnecessarily worry.

I smiled broadly as his face flushed a deep red, this was one of my favourite looks on him. He looked to the side, trying to get some control over himself, then faced me again

“So..you..enjoyed? “

I let out a breath, at how cute and nervous he was being, then leaned forward. One arm was holding myself up the other cupping his right cheek which was slightly warm, and then I softly kissed his left cheek. After that, I leaned forward a bit more to whisper in his ear.

“It was wonderful, Luddy “

He let out a sigh, which blew warmly against my neck, which made me smile, even more, I did so much smiling today, it really was a perfect day. I was about to lean back when I felt his arms come around my middle, as Luddy shifted around scooting back, so he was in the corner of the couch. Moving so that his legs were on the couch and pulling me onto him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his left shoulder, cuddling into his arms, turning a bit sideways so I could look at him.

“Did you enjoy it?" I asked curiously

“Of course,” he said

“Luddy~,”  I said in my knowing tone

He sighed but smiled a small smile

“Okay, I was nervous as can be, I dunno how you plan this and not get worried about it all falling apart, but I did enjoy myself, truly, I did, it was nice seeing you react so positively to the things I organized”

I smiled “enough for you to plan more? “

“Yeah,"

“And Luddy, I might not show it as much as you do, but I do get worried about that when I plan dates, but having planned a couple now..makes it less..nerve-wracking,” I nuzzled his neck softly.

“I, ... I keep that in mind”

He still had the small smile on his face. I moved a bit so I could kiss his nose, to show my appreciation, when I pulled back, I couldn’t stop staring at his face. His eyes were soft, and I was pretty sure he was staring at my face as well, I felt one of his hands move from my back to my shoulder rubbing soft circles into them. I moved one arm from around his neck, so I could play with his hair on the back of his neck, he always relaxed at that.

We were staring at each other like this for god knows how long, enjoying the quiet, and me just soaking in every feature of my boyfriend's beautiful face. From his high cheekbones to his strong jaw, which was growing a little stubble again. The frowns on his forehead nonexistent. I knew these features inside out, but that didn't mean I would stop fawning over them like I do every time we were like this.

I always felt blessed when where like this, like nothing mattered in the world, we could stare at each other for hours on end like this. We once even did until his brother had come in, which had made both of us blush madly and not able to look each other in the eye for hours in embarrassment. But that didn't stop us from doing it again and again. And now, with no one to interrupt us...Well he couldn’t see a better end to the date than this, with the two of them staring at each other and softly talking about nothing.

“Feliciano?”

His voice was barely a whisper like he was afraid that it might break the spell we were under, my eyes searched his as I hummed in acknowledgement. Keeping the moment soft, it seems that is what he wanted.

It was always like this when we were staring at each other like this we would have our soft conversations. Talking about the day if things went right, or wrong, soothing each other's worries, it was nice, that we could talk like this.

Again there was a flash of nervousness, coming through Ludwig's eyes, then it was gone, his eyes stealing with some kind of determination. Seeing this was making my heart jump, suddenly nervous myself as I felt it thud against my ribcage. Ludwig's hand moved from my shoulder to the back of my head as if to keep me looking at him, or maybe to ground himself I wasn't sure it was making my breath come out quicker. He took one slightly shaky breath, his voice even softer than before.

“Can I kiss you?"

My eyes widen, and I felt my entire face become a deep dark red. It had caught me off guard, I really didn’t think he would ask that at all, it seemed to come out of nowhere.  The phrase kept repeating in my head, as I took a shaky breath as well “y-y-yeah” nodding when I said it.

The words were out before I had thought it through, but I didn’t mind, I wanted this, and if he was ready…

It had sounded like he was, determined yet nervous is what I heard... that was also what I got from the look he was giving me from beneath me as I had shifted to sit more on top of him during our cuddling.

His lips twisted briefly in a smile, and I felt mine do the same..good god was I nervous, why? I had done this before...but not..with him. We started at each other for a couple of seconds, then I leaned closer, then stopping myself.

What if this was to forward, or quick, maybe he needed to think a bit more... My face flushing even darker as I realized how close I had gotten. I hovered above him. just staring into his face. Then there was a pressure on the back of my head, pushing us closer, my eyes quickly flickering from his lips to his eyes, then fluttering close.

There was a couple of seconds of nothing happening, then a soft pressure against my lips, this was it…We both seemed to have frozen at the realization what was happening. Then Ludwig surprised me by being the first to move his lips against mine shyly, making my face flush even darker if that was possible at this point.

It took me two more seconds to react, reacting with the same shy movements against Ludwig's lips. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm and..my thoughts kind of went in circles, my heart was beating rapidly against my chest, and I could feel Ludwig's quick heartbeat against my chest as well since I was still lying on top of him.

I slowly broke the kiss, not moving away far, just enough so I could stare at his face. And it was beautiful, his lips were a bit red and shiny with spit from the kiss, the dark flush that was over his face, made him look adorable, yet more handsome even a bit sexy if I was honest. His eyes were half-lidded, but they were shining, shining happily it seemed like he couldn’t believe what had just happened, his lips turned in a smile, my own did too. Our eyes met and I pulled him up with the hand I still had at the back of his head as he pulled me down by the hand that was on my own head.

My eyes closing as we kissed again, my other hand also moving to his hair, getting the golden locks tangled between my fingers as I held his head during our kiss. The arm he had around my waist tightened as he pulled me closer to himself, the hand on the back of my head was tugging at my hair a bit, and it felt great.at.

Our kiss got a bit more heated as it kept going, both of us trying to see what the other liked. Both lips were being nipped at, trying to take dominance over the other, but neither winning, neither wanting to win, just enjoying the feeling of their lips sliding together. The nervousness from before still there but it was turned into the energy he felt now while hearts were hammering wildly against their chest.

Then after a tug on my hair, combined with a particular nib against my lips, I let out a moan. I froze as my face flushed, but it flushed, even more, when I heard Ludwig groan. I pulled back noticing we both where panting pretty hard.

Both of us were staring at each other's red faces, wide eyes, and shining and slightly swollen red lips, both our hair was a mess from running our hands through the other's hair, making Ludwigs stick out in places. As I felt my heart beat against my chest and both of us panting like we had run a marathon, the embarrassment starting creep up.

I felt my lips twitch, then I let out a giggle, then another, removing one hand from his hair to press against my lips, trying to stop.

I didn’t know where this was coming from, nervousness? Embarrassment? But I felt strangely happy, I giggled more, making me a bit frustrated but not able to stop it

My eyes met Ludwigs again, and I couldn't help the burst laughter that escaped me and completely unable to stop all that followed. I was pressing my hand to my mouth harder trying to stop them. But all that did, was remind me of Ludwig's lips against my own, making my face even redder. I sat up more, maybe distance will help this awkward laughing fit, my eyes never leaving Ludwig's face, hoping he understood I wasn’t laughing at him. I was just trying to stop laughing.

But pretty soon I was laughing so hard that it became hard to breathe, laughing breathlessly now, as my other arm kept clutching my middle trying to get some control, but I just seemed to lose more as some tears escaped my eyes with the laughter.

Ludwig's arm that I had forgotten was still around me, went to interlace his fingers with my own,his other hand removing itself from my hair to the hand pressed against my mouth pulling it away as he tried to say something between breaths of his own laughter, I hadn’t noticed he started as well, how did I not notice that, I squeezed the hand he was now holding, as he finally managed to calm down enough to say

“Don’t hide.” more laughs came from his mouth, I was barely able to see his face “ I like seeing you smile”

I felt my eyes fill up with even more tears as I let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. I dived forward, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. I felt his arms come back around me holding me close against his chest own laugh shaking body, one hand moving back to my hair rubbing and petting it softly. As I continued to laugh and cry into his shoulder.

I don't know what came over me, maybe I had been more nervous about this then I thought. I felt such immense relieve. Like I had been scared for a long, long time. I pressed a kiss against Ludwig's jaw, before burying my face in his shoulder again.

“A-ah..I’m..sorry..you just s-said you..l-like”

“Shh..it’s fine Feli, I understand...it’s not like I’m much better right now”

I squeezed him close, Feeling Ludwigs own chuckles through the hug still. I reached a hand back to his face to hold his cheek, feeling the wetness of tears there as well, so I started wiping them off even if I couldn't see them at the moment. He was crying too, but he hadn't sound upset, maybe he was going through the same. God, we suddenly had become quite a mess of feelings, hadn't we?

After a while I felt the last of the tears stop, I pulled back to look at his face again. But I still couldn't seem to stop giggling and chuckling, but he didn’t seem to be in a much better shape, which made me feel less embarrassed about this whole thing.

“We are- “ I began before another giggle fit interrupted me “We are..two..giant big dorks, in love...aren’t we?" I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face if I tried.

Ludwig's smile was one of the biggest I have ever seen on him as he let out his own chuckles “ we...we are”

I cupped his cheek again, as I leaned forward once more to connect our lips, in a soft kiss that lasted a couple of seconds. Making it feel like..yeah. Yeah, this was happening, this just happened. We finally, crossed that line.

Then I leaned back down in his arms again, pressing my nose against his neck happily nuzzling into it. Letting the silence fall over us once more. Ludwig's hand had come up again, petting my hair, as mine did the same. This...was nice, very nice. I let the moment stretch then, I took in a shaky breath.

“N-not that I am complaining...but..why now?“

My eyes looking up to stare at his face. Ludwig stared at what seemed to be the top of my head, as if he couldn’t quite meet my eyes, as his hand stopped for a second, then he let out a sigh as he smiled, meeting my eyes anyway, his cheeks reddening once more.

“It seemed like the perfect moment...and well." he bit his lip for a second as he continued in a softer voice “I wanted to do that, for a while now” his hand slowly started his movements again.

The smile on my face grew even bigger as I kissed his neck

“I’m glad you did,”

I felt the arm that was around my back tighten, and a kiss on my forehead, my eyes closing happily when I heard a soft

“Did..I? I..i  mean..was..was it….you know wh-what..fo-forget it” I chuckled at his worrying, using the hand in his hair to make him look down as I pecked his lips softly.

“It was the most perfect kiss I could wish for, and I hope we get to do it a lot more in the future” I am pretty sure the smile on my face was enormous, and my cheeks red as I said it but I didn't mind. I kissed his lips once more for good measure, as I snuggled into his arms once again, feeling the bright red cheek on top of me.

The hand that was stroking my hair was soothing, and with all the crying and laughing, and the long day behind us, it wasn't surprising I was feeling drowsy. I turned my head up and whispered.

“Happy Anniversary Luddy, Thank you for the perfect date”

The arms around me pulled me closer, as I felt Ludwig nudge my head to the side so he could whisper back in my ear.

“Happy Anniversary Feli, and Thank you for being the perfect date”

I felt my face turn bright red once more. I was pretty sure I felt a soft smirk of lips press against my cheek then another, softer kiss on my lips. And a soft. “Sweet dreams, love” whispered against my ear, as his breathing evened out.

I kind of wanted to get back at him, for being so smooth all the sudden, but..as I breathed in once more, relaxing further in his arms, I didn't really want to open my eyes again, as I was listening to the soft beating of my boyfriend's heart beneath my ear. It was just too perfect to not end the day here, sleeping in his arms.

  



End file.
